My Idol, My Boyfriend
by chanrin1218
Summary: "Oppa " ... "Ssssttt... jangan sampai orang lain tau jika aku Taemin" ... "Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan ak-emmmbbb"


**Tittle : My Idol My Boyfriend (chapter 1)**

**Author : Lee Tae Rin**

**Rating : T - M**

**Cats :**

** - Lee TaeMin**

**- Shin Chan Rin (you)**

**Other cats : All member SHINee**

**Warning : fanfic mengandung unsur yadong, typos, dll**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

#Nomal POV

.

"...urin dareuji ana beolsseo dalmagago itneun geol" (SHINee – Why So Seroius?)

kelima namja tampan itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai gerakan akhir tarian mereka sekaligus mengakhiri latihan dance untuk hari ini.

"Apa kalian tidak pulang? Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang ke dorm malam ini" kata seorang namja berpipi chubby dan bermata sipit.

"Kau akan kemana Onew hyung?" tanya Jonghyun pada namja sipit yang kita ketahui bernama Onew tadi.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah, eomma tadi menelfonku dan menyuruhku untuk kesana" balas Onew sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin aku juga akan terlambat, aku akan membeli bahan - bahan makanan untuk bulan ini" kata Key

"Aku ikut hyung, kebetulan aku ingin membeli sesuatu" kata Minho

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kajja kalian berangkat denganku atau berangkat sendiri?" tanya Onew pada Key dan Minho

"Kami ikut dengan mu hyung, baiklah Taemin-ah Jonghyun hyung kami duluan ya? Hati hati jangan lupa kunci ruangan ini saat kalian pulang" pamit dan ceramah Key pada Jonghyun dan Taaemin sementara yang diceramahi hanya bisa mengangguk

"Taemin-ah kajja kita pulang" ajak Jonghyun pada Taemin

"Kau duluan saja hyung, aku masih ingin disini" balas Taemin sambil tetap menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca ruangan tersebut

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu tampak agak pucat" tanya Jonghun pada Taemin

"Anni hyung, aku tidak apa apa" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan keadaan Taemin, sedangkan Taemin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke dorm dulu, kau tidak apa apa kan jika pulang sendiri?" tanya Jonghyun sekali lagi, Taemin hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah jangan lupa kunci pintunya, hyung pergi dulu annyeong" pamit Jonghyun pada Taemin

"Ne hyung annyeong" balas Taemin kemudian menutup matanya kembali, tanpa dia ketahui seorang yeoja memasuki ruangan dan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba yeoja itu mencium dan melumat bibir Taemin yang sedang menutup matanya, Taemin yang kaget langsung membuka matanya dan saat dia melihat ke arah pintu ia mendapati seorang yeoja berdiri di ambang pintu sedang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Oppa~" kata yeoja itu lirih

Taemin yang menyadarinya segera mengorong yeoja yang menciumnya dan mengejar yeoja di pintu tadi

"CHANRIN-AH!" teriak nya sambil mengejar yeoja yang di panggil Chanrin tadi

.

# ChanRin POV

.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor SM Building sambil membawa 2 buah minuman yang akan ku berikan pada Taemin oppa saat dia selesai latihan dance, tapi saat kulihat pintu ruangan dance sedikit terbuka entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut untuk melihatya, aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan aku merasa resah seperti ini akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu itu dan melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut, tapi yang kulihat adalah Taemin oppa yang berciuman dengan yeoja lain aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini terlalu sakit dan sangat sesak

"Oppa~" panggilku lirih saat dia melihatku, aku berlari dan ku dengar dia berteriak memanggilku

"CHANRIN-AH!" teriaknya dan aku terus berlari menjauhi SM building, aku tidak tau kemana aku akan pergi aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Taemin oppa, sampai tibalah aku pada apartemen ku, sebenarnya apertemen ini bukan aku yang membelinya tapi eomma yang membelikannya untuk ku karena letaknya yang dekat dengan sekolah dan tempat kerjaku, sebenarnya aku menolak dibelikan apartemen ini karena aku pasti tidak ada teman jika aku libur sekolah maupun bekerja, tapi saat aku bersama Taemin oppa aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi. Taemin oppa adalah salah satu member boyband terkenal dari SM Ent aku memang menyukainya ah lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya, saat pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja dulu aku sering bertemu dengannya dan semakin dekat dengannya sampai aku menjadi yeojachingunya.

.

#flashback on

.

#Normal POV

.

"Ne eomma aku akan pulang sekarang" kata seorang yeoja dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya

"Aish~ dasar eomma kenapa dia menyuruhku kerumah saat malam dan dingin seperti ini?" gerutu yeoja itu sambil menatap ponsel yang ada di tangannya

BRUK

Tiba tiba ada seorang namja menabraknya hingga dia tersungkur dan ponselnya terlempar hingga jalan raya

KRAK

"Omo! Ponsel ku" kata yeoja tersebut saat ponselnya terlindas sebuah mobil

"Omo! Mianhae jeongmal mianhae, akan aku ganti ponselmu" kata namja yang menabrak yeoja itu sambil melapas kacamata dan masker yang ia pakai

"Ah ne gwen—TAEMIN?" perkataan yeoja itu terpotong karena dia sadar jika yang dia tabrak adalah Taemin salah seorang member SHINee dan yeoja itu ternyata adalah seorang Shawol

"Ssssttt... jangan sampai orang lain tau jika aku Taemin" kata Taemin dengan membungkam mulut yeoja itu, yeoja tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Taemin melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut yeoja tersebut

"Mian akan ku ganti ponselmu, siapa namamu?" kata Taemin, yeoja itu menggeleng kemudian mengatakan

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu menggantinya, ah ne namaku Shin Chan Rin" kata yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dia tersenyum saat Taemin membalas uluran tangannya

"Anni ini salahku aku harus mengganti ponselmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, mengerti?" kata Taemin tegas

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa apa? Maksudku apa kau tidak keberatan membelikan ponsel baru untuk ku?" tanya yeoja itu yang diketahui bernama Chanrin

"Eoh? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan aku yang menabrakmu dan menyebabkan ponselmu rusak, kajja kita beli sekarang" kata Taemin sambil tersenyum manis

"Eee.. itu mian Taemin-ssi malam ini aku tidak bisa karena eomma sudah menungguku di rumah" kata Chanrin sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, jadi dimana rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi bisa? Kira kira jam 10" tanya Taemin dan Chanrin pun memberikan alamat apartemennya

"Baiklah Taemin-ssi gomawo untuk semuanya" kata Chanrin sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ne, tapi bisakah kau memanggilku oppa? Aku rasa kau lebih muda dariku dan aku rasa kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku" kata Taemin sambil menatap Chanrin

"Baiklah emm Taemin oppa aku pergi dulu" kata Chanrin sambil tersenyum canggung

"Nah begitu lebih baik, hati hati ne, annyeong~" kata Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum

Dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih

.

#Flashback off

.

#Chanrin POV

.

Saat kami berpacaran aku yakin dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku tapi keyakinanku hilang saat melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain

Aku memasuki apartemenku dan mulai menangis rasanya sangat sesak dan sakit aku tidak bisa menahannya dan yang kulakukan hanya menangis, bodohnya aku jika selama ini aku menganggap dia juga mencintaiku hei Shin Chan Rin sadarlah! Kau hanya seorang fansnya mana mungkin dia mencintai orang seperti dirimu? Dasar bodoh kenapa aku selalu percaya saat dia mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku, kenapa aku percaya saat dia mengatakan kalimat cintanya? Sadarlah Chanrin kau hanya DIPERMAINKAN. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak ini, ini semua tidak bisa ditahan. Aku menangis setelah lama akhirnya akupun tertidur

...

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Aku terbangun saat ponselku bergetar terus menerus dan saat kulihat itu adalah telfon dari Taemin oppa kuletakkan kembali ponselku di meja samping tempat tidurku dan saat aku melihat jam ternyata sudah pukul 8 malam, aku segera mandi dan menuju dapur karena dari tadi pagi aku belum memakan apapun, saat aku melihat kedalam kulkas aku tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan

"Aish~ kenapa tidak ada makanan?"

Aku pun keluar apartemen untuk membeli beberapa susu, saat aku kermbali dari membeli susu aku segera masuk ke apartemen tapi saat aku ingin menutup pintu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pintu menyebabkan pintu itu tidak bisa di tutup saat aku membuka pintu untuk melihat ada apa yang mengganjal tiba-tiba aku di dorong masuk oleh seseorang

"Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan ak-emmmbbb" apa yang dia lakukan?

.

#Taemin POV

.

Sudah 20 kali aku menelfonnya tapi tidak ada satupun yang dia angkat sudah lebih dari 25 kali aku mengirim pesan untuknya tapi tidak ada satupun yang dia jawab ayolah Channie ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku juga tidak tau siapa yeoja yang seenaknya menciumku tadi sore

"Hah~ kemana dia? Atau aku ke apartemennya saja?"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke apartemennya walaupun aku tidak yakin dia ada di sana, sebelum ke sana aku mengirim pesan pada Jonghyun hyung kalau aku tidak akan pulang hari ini

"Channie mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

Aku berjalan sampai ke apartemennya saat aku sampai di kamar apartemen miliknya langsung ku buka pintunya karena ini sudah biasa bagiku hampir setiap hari saat aku menyelesaikan jadwalku aku akan ke sini dan tidak jarang aku akan tidur di sini, saat ku dorong pintunya tidak terbuka dan itu berarti pintu ini terkunci

"Channie-ah buka pintunya" kataku sambil mengetuk pintunya tapi setelah agak lama tidak ada sahutan dari dalam

"Channie" panggilku lagi agak keras dan tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, dimana dia? Akhirnya aku menunggu di luar gedung apartemen ini kucoba untuk menelfonnya tapi tetap tidak di angkat

"Aish~ Shin Chan Rin dimana kau?"

Saat aku melihat ke dalam apartemen ternyata dia berjalan keluar gedung apartemen aku tidak segera menghampirinya mungkin dia akan berlari lagi jika aku menghampirinya sekarang aku segera pergi ke kamar apartemennya ternyata pintunya terkunci, aku menunggunya di bangku yang terdapat di sebelah pintu kamarnya

Saat dia berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya dia tidak menyadari jika aku yang duduk di bangku itu aku segera mengganjal pintu itu dengan kaki ku saat dia akan menutup kembali pintunya saat dia membukanya kembali aku sudah mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan aku menindih tubuhnya

"Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan ak-emmmbbb" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata katanya sudah ku bungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku dia terus memberontak tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menciumnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya saat aku melepaskan ciumanku

"Tentu saja menciummu memangnya apa lagi?" kataku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya

"Setelah kau mencium yeoja tadi, sekarang kau menciumku? Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Lee Taemin?" katanya sambil meneteskan air matanya, dia salah paham aku tidak menciumnya sama sekali bahkan aku tidak tau siapa yeoja tadi

"Ssstt uljima, mianhae aku tidak menciumnya sungguh, bahkan aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu" kataku sambil memeluknya, dia menggeleng dalam pelukanku

"Hiks kau bohongkan?" katanya dengan terisak, aku menggeleng

"Anni aku tidak bohong sungguh aku tidak pernah mencium yeoja itu dia yang menciumku" kataku sambil menatap wajahnya dia menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya ku padanya dia menatapku aku segera mencium bibirnya awalnya hanya ciuman lembut tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman kasar dan menuntut ku masukkan lidahku saat bibirnya mulai terbuka

"Eunghhh.." lenguhnya saat lidahku menyentuh lidahnya dia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku aku menekan tengkuknya dan menuntunya sampai kamarnya dia mendorong dadaku pelan aku segera melepaskan ciumanku pada bibirnya dan beralih menuju lehernya

"Aahhh... ssshhh... oppahh" desahnya saat aku menjilat dan menghisap lehernya hingga menghasilkan tanda ungu kemerahan di sana aku terus mencium lehernya dan melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya

Kubaringkan dia di ranjang dan mulai melepas pakaianku, kutindih tubuhya dan mulai mencium bibirnya lagi

"Eengghhh.." dia menggeliat dan melenguh saat aku meremas payudaranya

Kuturunkan ciuman ku pada lehernya dan menuju payudaranya

"Aahhhh... ssshhh... op eunghh pahh" desahnya saat aku mengulum nipple sebelah kirinya dan tanganku terus meremas payudara kanannya kuturunkan ciumanku terus hingga wajahku tepat pada miss v nya kuarahkan pandanganku keatas dan menatap wajahnya

"Lakukan oppa palli aaahhh" katanya sambil mendesah, aku tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibirnya dan kuarahkan bibirku pada miss v nya kembali, dia menggelinjang saat aku menghembuskan nafasku di daerah miss v nya

"Palli oppa ssshhh..." katanya sambil mendesah

"Bersabarlah chagiya" kataku dan mulai menjilat miss v nya

"Aaahhh... oppahhh.. sshhh... aahhh.." desahnya sambil menekan kepalaku lebih dalam lagi

.

#Normal POV

.

Taemin terus menjamah seluruh tubuh Chanrin dan tidak ada yang dia tinggalkan, sedangkan Chanrin hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"Akh... appo" kata Chanrin saat Taemin memasukkan satu jari pada miss v nya Taemin tidak menghiraukannya dan terus menggerakkan keluar masuk jarinya

"Aaahhhh... aaahhhh... faster oppa ahhh" kata Chanrin sambil mendesah

"Akh... appo oppa" kata Chanrin saat Taemin menambahkan dua jarinya pada miss v nya, Chanrin terus meremas pundak Taemin karena dia merasa sangat sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya sedangkan Taemin terus mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya di dalam miss v Chanrin

"Aahhh... there oppa aaahhh... teruusshhh... aaahhh" desah Chanrin saat Taemin menemukan titiknya

"Aaahhh oppa" desahan kecewa Chanrin saat Taemin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam holenya

"Sabar chagi aku akan menggantikannya dangan adikku" kata Taemin saat dia mendengar desahan kecewa dari Chanrin, Taemin melumat bibir Chanrin sebentar dan menyodorkan juniornya pada mulut Chanrin

"Hisap baby" kata Taemin saat Chanrin hanya menatapnya, perlahan Chanrin memasukkan junior Taemin pada mulutnya

"Aaahhhh... hisap baby" kata Taemin saat juniornya sudah memasuki mulut Chanrin

"Aaahhhh... faster baby ssshhh... aaahhh begitu lebih dalam ssshhhh" desah Taemin sambil meremas rambut Chanrin, sedangkan Cahnrin terus mengulum junior Taemin dan sesekali memijat daerah yang tidak masuk pada mulutnya dia mulai menikmati permainan ini

"Cukup baby" kata Taemin sambil mengeluarkan juniornya pada mulut Chanrin, Chanrin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia rasa mainannya telah hilang

"Jangan seperti itu baby, aku akan memberimu lebih kau akan kuberikan pengalaman yang tak akan kau lupakan malam ini" kata Taemin dan mulai melumat bibir Chanrin lagi, tanpa Chanrin ketahui Taemin sedang berusaha memasukkan juniornya pada miss v nya

"Akh... oppo hiks" kata Chanrin saat junior Taemin memasukinya

"Uljima apa kita hentikan saja?" kata Taemin saat mengetahui bahwa Chanrin menangis, Chanrin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lanjutkan, kita sudah sejauh ini" kata Chanrin sambil menutup matanya Taemin terus mendorong masuk juniornya

"Aaahhh..." mereka mendesah lega saat Taemin berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya, Taemin mendiamkan juniornya dan mengecup seluruh wajah Chanrin bermaksud menenangkannya

"Move oppa" perintah Chanrin saat dia sudah membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan junior Taemin di dalamnya, Taemin menggerakkan pinggulya maju mundur dan menyebabkan juniornya keluar masuk miss v Chanrin dengan perlahan

"Aahhh...fas aaahhh...ter ssshhh...aaahhhh...there...aahhhhh...disana...ahhh ...lebih aaahhhh...dalam oppa aaahhh" racau Chanrin saat junior Taemin mengenai titiknya

"Aahhh... Channie...aaahhh...ssshh...kau aaahh...sempitthhh...sssshhh" desah Taemin saat dia mengeluar masukkan juniornya semakin lama semakin cepat, Chanrin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar

"Jangan ditahan chagiya keluarkan saja aaahhh..." taemin berbisik di telinga kanan Chanrin dan mendesah di akhir kalimatnya, dan melumat bibir Chanrin

"Aaahhh... oppa aaahhh... aku aaahhh... ada yang ingin ssshhh... Keluar" desah Chanrin saat dia merasa ada yang ingin ia keluarkan

"Sebentar chagi kita keluarkan bersama sssshhh... aahhhh" kata Taemin dan semakin mempercepat sodokannya tak berapa lama milik mereka berkedut dan

"Aaaahhhhh... aku akan keluar oppa ssshhh..." desah Chanrin dan mencengkram bahu Taemin yang ada di atasnya

"AAHHH OPPA! / CHANNIE-AH!" mereka mengeluarkannnya bersamaan, Taemin mengeluarkannya di dalam dan memberikan sensasi yang belum pernah Chanrin rasakan selama ini, Taemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanrin dan memeluknya

"Hah~ hah~ aku lelah oppa" kata Chanrin sambil balas memeluk Taemin yang berada di depannya, Taemin mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dan membuat Chanrin merintih sesaat Taemin melihat ada bercak darah pada selimut putih milik Chanrin

"Channie kau masih virgin?" tanya Taemin

"Anni aku sudah tidak virgin lagi saat kau melakukannya tadi, kau kira aku akan melakukannya dengan siapa? Dasar bodoh" kata Chanrin sambil memejamkan matanya

"Gomawo Channie sudah memberikannya padaku, saranghae~" kata Taemin sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanrin lagi, Chanrin hanya tersenyum

"Nado saranghae oppa~ jangan pernah meninggalkanku" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji" kata Taemin dan menatap mata Chanrin kemudian mecium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut

"Aku lelah oppa~" kata Chanrin saat tangan Taemin menyentuh miss v nya

"Hahaha... arraseo tidurlah" kata Taemin sambil menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut

"Jaljayo chagi, Saranghae~" kata Taemin sambil mengecup bibir Chanrin sekilas dan memeluknya

"Jaljayo oppa, nado saranghae~" kata Chanrin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taemin

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong...

berhubung ini ff yadong petama saya mian kalo gak puas atau kutang hot XD,

kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan

review please, Don't Be Silent Reader!

Gomawo...


End file.
